Lupa: The She-Wolf
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: Scarlet life has never been easy. Born in Africa, she grew up an outcasted by all. That was until Mari McCabe came along, aka Vixen, and offered her a home after tradegy strikes her life. So, when the Justice League approaches Vixen about joining, it is only natural her protege join be apart of the team right? And she'll fit in, right? Wrong because this girl is a total animal.
**Here you are loves! My new story with a revised Scarlet and an older, far better writer (aka me). This has no** **plagiarism as I am older and have a mind now a day. The Vixen I am writing to you about is primarily based off the original Vixen from the comics, but has some references to the new CW Vixen such as the home town of the new duo being in Detroit. This does have the same start that the Arrow episode (which Vixen was in) had.
ALSO! HELP OUT THE CAUSE FOR A SEASON 3 OF YJ BY BINGE WATCHING OF NETFLIX AND SIGNING PETITIONS!**

 **DETRIOT, MICHIGAN  
AUGUST 15, 20:22 EDT**

Summer rains heavily fell on the street grounds of Detroit. Three men carrying bags stuffed with cash raced down the streets as they heard the snarls and animals growls come from behind them. Ever so often did they glance behind and see the unnerving figure of two pairs of beady eyes following them. It was obvious they was being chased, but the only question was, who was chasing him?

Using the gun they had in their other hands, they fired shots into the air, not caring who or what the shots hit. A howl was heard as shots were fired more often. The growls and hawks of a bird and a what seemed to be a wolf, sounded closer although no footsteps were heard following the crooks.

Fearing for their lives, the two men bolted into a run down, three story parking lot. A lion like growl was heard striking fear further into their hearts. They fired blindly into the darkness and two of the men turned to run forward more, pushing one of their friends behind them as bait. They hoped whatever was chasing them would leave them alone after that, but it didn't happen.

The scream of the criminal echoed through the empty lot and the men ran faster and faster. Soon, the two men were in a clearing with light. They stood back to back and fired at whatever noise the heard. As their breathing fastened with ever animal noise they heard, it was soon realized that they had run out of ammunition.

One of the criminals called out in the darkness, "Face us like a man!" His voice showed courage, but it was still quivering in fear of whatever was attacking them.

"What do you think? Should we 'face them like a man'?" A voice was heard from the darkness. It was young, female, and full of life. The voice seemed to be please with the chase the men had placed. The unknown female gave a giggle, causing a spine tingling feeling to crawl up the mens spines.

"I believe, my dear girl." Another voice was heard. This voice was also female, but it was older, more powerful, less...easy going, "We should face them," The sound of boots were heard landing on the ground, "But not do what they say," There was a fluorescent glow of steam blue and the figure of not one, but two women appeared, "How about we kick their asses like women?"

The glow disappeared to reveal one elder female, no older than the age of late thirties, and a teenager. Both dressed in shades of yellow. The eyes of the men began to widen as they gazed upon the two. In all of Detroit, they _had_ to pick a place where the legend was near.

The teen smirked and placed a hand on her hip, "What? Cat got your tongue?" Her smirk further grew on her face, "Or should I say, 'dog got your tongue'?" Before the crooks could respond, the teen bolted at animal speed, knocking down one of the men, "This one is my man. You can have the other." She grabbed the crook by his collar and effortlessly threw him across the lot. Quickly, she was beside him again, looking down at him with a smirk.

"You bitch!" The burglar yelled at the teen from the ground. His face had blood being to drip down the side along with a nasty cut to match. Still, he didn't care. This _kid_ had just ruined the robbery along with attacking him, though she was not in the wrong for attacking him.

In response, she merely smirked and spoke in a cocky tone, "Dog is technically a cousin to the wolf, so I guess you're right. I am a bitch." Her eyes glowed a fluorescent silver and the bracelet around her left wrist began to emit a silver glow as well. A loud wolf howl was emitted from the teen vigilantes lips and sharp fangs began to grow from her teeth, a matching set of claws as well.

The crook backed away in fear. He turned and scrambled to his feet, only to be harshly kicked in the back. This caused him to release a groan of pain and stumble further. A clawed punch was slammed into his rib cage, this time causing blood to flow.

He turned to her and pleaded, "Don't kill me! Please, spare me!" The smirk on the teens face grew further and she giggled once more.

"Now, I am not gonna kill ya," As soon as she spoke those words, she immediately was an inch from the crook, "I'm just gonna make you sleep." He released a gasp before the teen quickly turned behind him and placed him into a choke hold. He thrashed in her grip and struggled to get her to release. He bit her, kicked her, even tried to punch her, but it didn't work. In under a minute, he was passed out in the arms of the teen.

She released her grip and allowed the offender to crumple to the floor. The African American teen turned around to the her fellow totem holder to see her mentor knock the other crook out.

"I did mine quicker than you." The younger girl smirked deeply and walked up to her fellow vigilante, unconscious criminal in hand.

"Quality over quickness, my young friend."

The teen girl rolled her eyes, "I think it is, as the Americans say, 'quality over quantity'." Clearly, eye rolling was a commodity on this team duo because the elder animal woman also rolled her eyes.

"I pray for the man that marries you." The woman said as she took the two men and began to tie them up with wire from her teen friends belt. Groans were heard from them as they were roughly tied up, "The police should be here soon. We should go."

"What about the third crook?" The teenager asked, hoping that he had not woken up from being unconscious. She was tired and wished to return to her home for a long rest. No one had ever told her fighting crime would be so straining both mentally and physically.

"The other guy is still tied up. The police will see him when they come in here." She stood from her crouched position, "Now come, we have more work to do before the night is over."

* * *

 **THE WATCHTOWER  
AUGUST 15, 20:38 EDT**

Batman the monitor beside both Superman and Wonder Woman. " _Now come, we have more work to do before the night is over._ " The voice of the adult African rang from the monitor they watched. The founding members of the Justice League watched as the two vigilantes disappeared from the monitor image and into the dark night of Detroit.

The monitor was then turned off by Batman, who began to speak, "They've been operating together for at least four months now. The adult, Vixen, has been working solo for almost a year. Her protege didn't appear until four months ago."

"The hero, Vixen, seems promising," Wonder Woman stated, "But her protege seems..."

"Like a lose canon." Superman finished. He remembered the way the girl looked as she was attacking the criminal. She seemed to be fighting with anger, as if she was deriving all of her strength and control from that one, dangerous emotion.

Batman nodded in agreement, "However, both would be valuable members."

"So, you're saying we invite them into the Justice League?" Wonder Woman said with a raise of her brow. She was skeptical of this 'Vixen' and the teenage girl that worked beside her. From her experience with Cheetah, she had trouble trusting those who had...animal qualities.

"No, just Vixen," Batman answered, "As for her protege, I could think of a better option for her." It a moment for Superman and Wonder Woman to realize what he was saying. Their eyes both grew in size as Batman's idea came to them, "The others would prove a good influence on her and-"

"Maybe one day she could become a member of the League." Superman finished, "I understand the want for Vixen to join the Justice League. She clearly wants to do good and we know more about her than her protege. We know how to control her," Wonder Woman nodded in agreement, "But her protege looks unstable. I mean, what do we know about this protege? Do we even know her name?"

"We do know her name," Wonder Woman and Superman listened intensively, "Her name...is Lupa."


End file.
